


Alexis Hypnotized (Time to Obey)

by ajserok



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Gyms, High School, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajserok/pseuds/ajserok
Summary: Back when I was in high-school, I developed this super crush on a certain girl named Alexis after I had a dream that her and I were sending dirty texts. Seriously.We were very good friends and super close, never did confess about my feelings...but I wrote a thing long ago in order to get my lustful feelings out.Alexis occasionally wore flats, and I would peer under the tables/desks to get a glimpse of her soles as she bobbed her heels in and out of her shoes. I never got to see her completely barefoot, but only once when she quickly stretched out her legs from walking in the mall with me while we were hanging out. She had sparkly green toenail polish on and I was instantly turned on, I could've grabbed her feet then and there and worshipped them...but I didn't. Also, I told her about my foot fetish long ago, but she could've forgotten about it...I also let her wear my watch just because. There was no reason behind it, but it happened. This story goes into detail as to how I'd put her in a trance using that same watch. Also, there's toe rings involved now that I remember it.





	Alexis Hypnotized (Time to Obey)

"You would look so hot with that watch on and nothing else." I said in my mind as Alexis put on the watch. She was a nice piece of ass and innocent enough to subtlety get inside her pants.  
She would often sleep on the desk and forget about the watch, but as it ticked, the more condition she would be in for my control, so I had no problem with her wearing it.  
Eventually, she gotten to the point of total control whenever I triggered her with the watch. It was the beginning of history class and she sat down next to me.  
"Hey, Alexis. You look kinda tired. Did you sleep well last night?" I said as she was triggered.  
"Well, not really. This class is boring, so I'm gonna go to sleep anyway." She said as she nodded off.  
Leaning closer to her, I whispered in her ear. "Good Alexis. Nice and sleepy so that you will be all hot and horny when you wake up."  
"Mmhmm...sleepy...horny..." She said.  
"Good girl, Alexis..." I said as I stroked her soft brown hair.  
Later on, she was indeed aroused and tried not to moan as she gently stuck her hand down her pants and rubbed herself. I then gave her another trigger in the hallway.  
"Tonight, you will come to me with your hair down and your feet bare. Alexis, if you have a ring, place it on your toe so that your fat little feet look extra sexy for me."  
"Okay. I will come to you barefoot with my hair down and put a ring on my toes to make my fat feet look extra sexy for you."  
  
That night, while she was asleep, the watch kept ticking and her mind slowly became entranced as her eyelids fluttered open and she got up in a trance. Alexis slowly stood up with her bare feet touching the carpet and mindlessly searched for her ring. She bent down and placed it on her toe.  
"Extra...sexy...fat...little...feet..." She said softly.  
I saw her walking towards me, her beautiful curvy figure in all black clothes, hair loose, and most importantly, feet completely bare.  
"You look so pretty, Alexis. I'd ask you to strip down so I can rub your cute little butt, but I bet your soles are kinda dirty from walking without shoes on. Put your feet in my lap."  
"Okay..." Alexis said weakly as she placed her legs up. Her cute feet in my lap made me instantly hard. I gently stroked her delicate feet on the sides and rubbed her toes. Her ring on made her feet more sexier as I thought. I palmed her lightly dirty soles and placed her toes on my boner.  
"Alexis, rub your toes on my dick, please?"  
"I will rub my toes on your dick, master..." She said mindlessly. Her soft feet slowly rubbing my cock, her legs swaying from side to side made me aroused as I felt up her body. Her velvety soft soles made my erection harder as I grabbed her feet and fapped with her pretty toes.  
"Alexis, you make me so hard. You have such pretty sexy bare feet."  
She swayed lightly as I rubbed her feet on my dick. The smooth sensation of her toes brought me to climax.  
"Mmm, sexy little Alexis. I love your feet...and your curvy body..." I slowly pulled her black shorts off to reveal her little tight black panties. "Whenever I put this ring on your toes, you'll become my foot slave and do whatever I tell you with your gorgeous feet."  
"Yes, I will obey your command."  
"Mmm, such gorgeous feet for a pretty girl." I said while lightly kissing her toes. I placed the ring on her, making her mind submit to my command.  
She raised her feet in my face.  
"My feet are yours..."  
  
The next day at gym, she was wearing her hair in a bun, and had some cute black yoga pants on. She was also in her neon socks for some reason, so I went to her to test out the triggers.  
"Hey!"  
"Hello! Whatcha doing?" She replied back.  
"Oh nothing much. Those are some...really bright socks you got there."  
"Yup. I bought them at the store the other day. You like 'em?" Alexis said, playfully wiggling her toes.  
I began to get aroused and I had to urge to rub my dick on those cute feet of hers.  
"I do like them...I also like it when you obey."  
Her mind suddenly got blank and she remembered her trigger from the other night. She dropped her shoes and placed her feet in front of me.  
"Yes, master. I obey..." She said mindlessly.  
"Good girl." I said while holding her chin. "Now, you should probably take your socks off too."  
"Yes, master. I will take my socks off..." Alexis said as she slowly peeled the neon socks off her feet.  
Her feet now bare, I was fully erect and there was no place to hide. I waited until everyone was out of the gym so that I could have some fun with my slave.  
"Alexis...do you wear flats?"  
She nodded.  
"Good. I want you to wear them from now on without putting your socks on. Whenever you feel me take them off of you, you'll instantly become obedient to me, and also take off your pants."  
Alexis stood up and bent over to remove her pants from her legs, her black panties showing once again.  
"Let's go inside the dressing room, slave. Except for dressing, you're going to undress just for me. And put on your socks, but when we get inside, take them off again. Don't want those smooth soles getting all dirty."  
"Okay..." The girl said as she placed on her socks. She then got up and walked towards the dressing room in a trance.  
I closed the door behind us and turned on the lights. She immediately took off the neon socks, dropped her gym shorts, and stood barefoot.  
"Why do you wear those?" I asked, pointing to her underwear.  
"Because they make my butt look sexy..."  
"They really do, Alexis." I said, feeling up her ass. "But I want to see your feet again. Do you have that ring?"  
"Yes, I have it..." She said, taking off the ring from her finger, bending down to place it on her toe again.  
"Good girl. Sit down and let me touch those pretty feet, Alexis."  
"Okay..." She sat down on the floor and faced her soles towards me.  
Gently, I felt up her sexy bare soles, getting harder by the second. Her beautifully soft instep was enough to make me take the ring off her toe.  
Her mind suddenly came back to her senses as she saw me rubbing her feet and quickly got up.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
"What does it look like? I'm using your hot bare feet to get hard."  
"Ew! You creep! And why am I half naked! You perv!"  
"You know you want to jack me off with those smooth sexy soles of yours, my obedient slave."  
"No...I don't...wanna...jack...you...off...my master..." Alexis said, succumbing to the trance and sitting down again.  
"Come here, master...place it right here..." She said seductively, stroking the sides of her feet. "...you deserve a footjob from your beautiful obedient slave..."  
I placed my hand on hers and slowly went up her arms and shoulders and down to her breasts.  
"Huh? Master? Why are you touching me there? Do you like my breasts?"  
"Oh, yes. They're so big and perky."  
"Master...do you want me to tittyfuck you?" She said, placing her hands on the sides of her breasts.  
"Do it." I said as I gently caressed her bare shoulders. "But, you gotta take off that bra for me, first."  
"Of course, Master..." Alexis said while unhooking her bra.  
She then tossed it aside and placed her hands under her breasts, teasing me with how inviting they looked.  
"Alexis, you will become horny when I place your hand on my erection."  
"Yes, master-oh!" I grabbed her soft hand and brushed it on my cock. Her soft little fingers absolutely made me more hard, and her more aroused.  
"How do you feel, my sexy little slave?"  
"Mmm...I feel...so...turned on right now..."  
"Oh, really? I bet you'll feel even more hot when I do this." I placed her hand on my erection and made her stroke me off. Alexis moaned in pleasure as I placed my long shaft on her sole.  
"You like that, don't you?" I said to her as I rubbed my erection on her bare foot.  
"Oh...yeah..." She sighed.  
"Both feet, please."  
"Yes...both feet..." Alexis said as she placed her feet together.  
Her entire body gently swayed as I fucked her gorgeous bare feet.  
"You're going to be my mindless foot slave, Alexis."  
"Yes...master..." She said while raising her arms, staring blankly at nothing.  
"So delicious...your beautiful bare feet are all mine, Alexis."  
"Yes, master...you have full control over my feet..." She said mindlessly.  
"Full control, huh?" I said while gently stroking her soft soles. "How about you paint your toes a bright red? You'll still have your trigger and have a lustful urge whenever you start painting them."  
"Yes, master..." Alexis said blankly.  
I made her put on her clothes again and went out of the dressing room, walking to my locker.  
  
That night, as she was getting ready to go to bed, she looked at the nail polish box next to her mirror and grabbed the ruby red glass bottle. With her mind slowly starting to get fuzzy, she sat on the bed and took off her socks, throwing them on the floor. She unscrewed the bottle, mixed the brush in the paint and carefully applied the polish to her toes. Her privates started to tingle as she continued to use the brush, but she kept on going, her privates getting more stimulated. With the last stroke of her brush, she removed her shirt and shorts and placed her hand in her panties, masturbating obediently as per her master's commands.  
  
Two days later, it was gym class again. Sitting in a different spot, next to the wall, I spotted her and sat next to her, immediately activating her trigger without a second thought. I stroked her soft hair as she removed her sneakers and peeled off her socks, revealing her ruby red toenails.  
"So, Alexis...did you feel any pleasure painting them?"  
"Yes..." She responded.  
"How horny did you get?"  
"I masturbated until I came..." She said.  
"That's super sexy." I said, stroking her cheek. "Your toes look so suckable, I'm starting to get hard just by looking at them. Why don't we go inside the dressing room again?"  
"Yes..." Alexis responded as I held her hand, her walking inside the dressing room again.  
"Now, Alexis, shirt and shorts off."  
"Okay..." She said in a daze, dropping down her shorts and taking off her shirt, revealing matching maroon underwear.  
"And it matches so well, but let me try out something first..." I said as I took her ring off and placed it on her toe. I then placed her hand on my erection. "Now, my little Alexis...you will be my foot slave whenever you have the ring on your toe and your hand on my cock."  
Her mind became filled with utter obedience and thoughts of her feet pleasing her master.  
"Yes, master...I am Alexis, your obedient foot slave...how may my feet please you, master?" She said mindlessly, her eyes wide and lips curved into a cute smile.  
"Well...you can let me worship your feet like a goddess..."  
She immediately pointed her toes at me, I gently tickled them as I began to lick her desserts passionately.  
  



End file.
